


Subtle Affection

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Forehead Kisses [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan and Qui Gon are on a planet with people who view same sex couples as people who need to be put to death, so they have to take extra precautions to hide their relationship





	Subtle Affection

Obi Wan was tired of the planet the minute they arrived there. Qui Gon had warned him on the trip that this was a planet that homosexuality was expressfully forbidden so they would have to be extra careful about seeming too close. Obi Wan had been very outspoken about his frustration when he heard that and questioned why the two of them were chosen for the mission when there were many others that were available. Qui Gon had told him that it wasn't his choice either but they were to do what was asked of him. Now, three weeks, later, Obi Wan was getting antsy. It wasn't a dangerous mission by any means. They just had to bear witness to a huge wedding that would unite two planets and they had to make sure that no party was cheated out of what had been compromised. During the three weeks, they had gotten to know the people from both planets and had on several occasions had people from each planet try to set them up with someone special. 

"I'm not sure if I'm more upset that they tried to set you up or set me up," Obi Wan hissed to Qui Gon the minute they had a chance to be alone. They had about fifteen minutes in their room before having to go back out to join everyone for dinner. 

Qui Gon gave his lover a soft smile and caressed his cheek. "Oh love, I am sorry. I'm not exactly pleased with this situation either but the wedding is at the end of this week and then we'll get to leave."

"I know," Obi Wan sighed as he sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for complaining. It's just really hard being here. Nothing has tested me quite like this has." 

"You've done very well my love. I'm very proud of you," Qui Gon told him with a smile. 

"I'm trying," Obi Wan told him giving him a hug. "It's not easy to see that lady all over you though."

"Obi Wan, she has hardly been all over me," Qui Gon laughed. 

"I would hardly say that laughter is appropriate right now," Obi Wan scolded his lover crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan. You're just too much," Qui Gon said unable to control his laughter. Obi Wan couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah. Too much hotness to be single apparently," Obi Wan sighed. 

"I'm lucky I already have you, otherwise, I'd be very jealous of the different ladies they're trying to set you up with," Qui Gon told Obi Wan seriously. 

"Well, even if you didnt have me I wouldn't want them. I only have eyes for you but I guess this is enough talk about us becasue we don't want to risk being overheard," Obi Wan said sadly. "And we have to get ready to go down to dinner. That will be lots of fun. I bet you they will separate us and have us sit between potential suitors. It's a shame they don't believe the whole 'jedi can't have relationships' lie."

Qui Gon laughed. "You and I are going to have alot of time together when we get home. I promise." 

Obi Wan smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise." 

As Obi Wan predicted, they were seated next to single females that they were told would make great dates for the wedding. Qui Gon sent him a message through their bond. "Obi, love, i know you don't want to do this and I don't either but I think it might just be easier to accept these women as our dates."

"I agree Master," Obi Wan sent back. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss her or hold her hand for too long."

Qui Gon sent Obi Wan a laugh along with his love and affection for him. That helped Obi Wan feel slightly better about the situation. Later on, once they were back in the privacy of their own room, Qui Gon pulled Obi Wan close and pressed his lips firmly to Obi Wan's forehead for a minute. Obi Wan closed his eyes and felt their love grow stronger through the kiss. It was a subtle sign of the affection that Qui Gon had for him, but it conveyed everything that Obi Wan needed and couldn't get in that moment.

"I know that I broke our rule of no kissing or intimate touches but I won't tell if you wont," Qui Gon told Obi Wan who smiled. 

"You know I'm a good guy for keeping a secret. I appreciate the kiss alot. I feel better."

"Good. I figured you would. It's kinda our unspoken tradition," Qui Gon told him softly. "Which is why I did it. I know this has been a hard few weeks for you because you've had to go back to hiding yourself but you've handled yourself well and I am really proud of you." 

"Thanks Qui Gon." 

 

On the day of the wedding, Obi Wan and Qui Gon were sitting with their 'dates'. They both seemed to end up with very clingy women but they were polite and danced with them despite their mutual disinterest in doing so. 

"I wish you weren't leaving in the morning," Obi Wan's date said as they slowdanced. "I think that you and I could have a real future together."

Obi Wan forced a polite smile. "Well, you wouldn't be interested in dating a Jedi. Our lives are complicated. It's for the best. Maybe you'll find a guy here someday." 

She let go of him with a sigh. "You're right. Well, it was nice meeting you Obi Wan. Looks like your Master is telling you its time to head up to bed." 

Obi Wan found Qui Gon motioning for him to follow him which he did after politely excusing himself. "I said our goodbyes to both parties so we are now free to leave. Would you like to leave early," Qui Gon asked with a smile.

"You better not be asking me that to tease me," Obi Wan said eyeing his lover hopefully. Qui Gon laughed. 

"I would not dare to tease you about this after this time," Qui Gon said seriously. The two of them packed up their things and boarded their ship.

"Ok, now please give me more than just a kiss on the forehead, I am in major need of you right now," Obi Wan told Qui Gon who happily obliged his lover.


End file.
